Currently Untitled
by warmfluffypastries
Summary: SAG! Syd and Gage face some trials through their marriage. NOT related to my other stories


~Gage's POV~  
  
"Oh my god!! I can't believe you are making me sit here, you know when I wanted to be pregnant I didn't think you expected me to sit here and do nothing all day, everyday?" she waddled across the room in front of me.  
  
"Sweetie, you know you can't work, I wish you could I would feel a lot safer with you watching my back, you know that," I replied eyeing her carefully making sure she didn't over exert herself.  
  
"Then you carry this bag of rocks around for the next two months," she motioned towards her rounded and growing belly.  
  
"Don't you think if I could, I would?" I asked, starting to get tired of this conversation, which we had had more than once.  
  
"I'm sorry, Honey but I really don't think you would, or could, especially with this back pain," she replied kneading at her lower back, as she continued her waddling.  
  
"It wouldn't be so bad if you would sit and relax," I coaxed making room on the couch.  
  
"Gage! See this is what I'm talking about, that's all I've done all day and it's boring, can't you take me out to eat or something, at least then I'm not making a dent in the couch," she exclaimed and I jumped up.  
  
"You want to go out to eat? I'll take you out, come on I can't do much more than CD's tonight, but how bout I make reservations for later this week?" I asked walking with her towards our bedroom.  
  
"That would be nice, you think you could even get me some paperwork to do, let me come into the office?" she asked pulling out a different outfit.  
  
"I don't know Syd . . . it makes me a little bit nervous for you to be in the office, granted you're not in the field but something could still happen, it has before," I said watching her change from her sweats to everyday clothes.  
  
"Honey, I love that you care and that you're nervous but I need something to do," she complained even further, she looked down at the shirt she had on and let out a loud groan walking into the closet  
  
"Sweetie, what are you doing?" I asked getting up off the bed, and standing in the doorway to the closet.  
  
"Look at this it doesn't even fit right," she pointed to her middle and I couldn't help but smile, "Oh don't even give me that smirk."  
  
"Come on Sweetie," I took the clothes from her hand and lead her out of the closet "you look fine."  
  
"I can't trust you, you have to say that," she responded pulling on her jacket.  
  
"You're crazy, you know that?" I asked helping her down the stairs.  
  
"But you love me anyway," she climbed into the jeep and I smiled shaking my head climbing in the driver's seat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, you're getting so big," Walker, mused as we sat down at the table with the Walkers and the Trivettes. I motioned across my throat for him not to continue.  
  
"You're not getting big, don't listen to him," Alex slapped Walker's arm turning back to Sydney, "so you finally convinced this guy that you aren't made of glass and can leave the house?"  
  
"Yeah, it was quite a struggle."  
  
"We're just glad we get to see you, so what do you want to eat?" Trivette asked getting up.  
  
"I'll have a salad, a burger, and a bowl of chili with a water," Syd replied, then suddenly grabbing tightly to my hand.  
  
"Syd, what's wrong? Talk to me," I was starting to panic, the pained look on her face only adding to that.  
  
"I don't know . . . but something's not right," she gritted out, "hospital . . . now."  
  
"Come on, don't worry sweetie everything's going to be just fine," I was trying to be reassuring, hoping she couldn't see through my strong front.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, Sydney, now I know this isn't the context we discussed this in but this baby is coming now," Dr. Robinson told Sydney, the tears were running down her cheeks and her face was covered in sweat.  
  
"It's too early, she still has another 2 months," I looked helpless at the scene of flurry in front of me.  
  
"I know but right now if you want to keep both of them we need to get this baby out," he bit out to quite for Syd to hear and I was thankful.  
  
"Okay, Sydney now on the next contraction I need for you to push, make it a good one," he ordered and I used my body to help support Syd as she leaned forward ready to push, "Good, I can see the head, one more that's all I need from you."  
  
"I can't do this," Syd cried out completely flustered and unfocused.  
  
"You can do this, I'm right here Shorty, I love you," I looked over at the monitor, "focus it's almost here . . . PUSH come on you can do this, I'm right here."  
  
A loud groan came from Syd and I looked to see our baby being taken away they were already putting a tube down his or her throat, "Don't worry, you'll get to see him soon."  
  
"A boy? I have a son, hey Shorty did you hear that, it's a little boy," I turned looking strait at her and the tears were running freely down her cheeks.  
  
"He wont make it will he?" she asked.  
  
"Sure he will, if he's anything like his mother, he'll fight this and he'll win," she nodded and I couldn't help the tears that were starting down my face either. The nurse came in with a syringe putting it in her IV telling us that it would put her to sleep, so that she could get the rest she needed.  
  
"Ranger Gage?" Another young nurse stuck her head in the door.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There is a Ranger Walker in the waiting area asking for you, I could bring him back or I could give him a message."  
  
"That's okay I'm going to go talk to him, then if you don't mind telling me where he is I'd like to go see my son," she nodded and I turned to the lobby.  
  
"How is she?" Alex asked coming forward.  
  
"She's fine, we have a little boy I haven't got to see him yet," I smiled thinking about the quick glimpse of his head I did get to see, he had a good mat of that raven hair.  
  
"He'll be fine, especially with those Cooke and Gage genes," Trivette encouraged, "we'll let you go, I bet you're dying to see him."  
  
"Ranger Gage if you'll follow me to the NICU?" the nurse from earlier asked coming up behind me.  
  
"Would it be possible for the others to join me?"  
  
"It's family only but I'll make the exception, although the little one can't go inside," she smiled leading us all to the elevator.  
  
"I'll take her and go sit with Sydney," Walker replied moving on down the hallway when we stopped at the elevators.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ranger Gage, I'm Shirley I'll be your son's full time nurse and care giver till you and your wife are able to take him home," one of the many young nurse's of the hospital introduced herself.  
  
"Now, to warn you before you see him there is a tube in his mouth to help him breath, his lungs aren't fully developed, there are wires everywhere but don't be afraid, and he is very small but other than that he is your average baby and his prognosis looks good."  
  
"Thank you," I replied and she pointed to the small incubator labeled 'Baby Gage' and I started moving that way the other's right behind me.  
  
The small baby in that incubator, was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, his dark complexion resembled his mother's and he did have a full head of dark hair, "Hey little guy," I whispered putting my hand through the small round hole, rubbing his hand gently.  
  
"You've got to be strong, your Mom and I waited a long time for you and I'm not ready to let you go," I tried to hold the tears in but they were starting to fall, I felt three reassuring hands resting on my shoulder, "Would one of you run down to the gift shop and buy a camera so Syd can see him?"  
  
"Sure, buddy I'll be back really soon," Trivette dashed out the door.  
  
I turned back and was slightly shocked to lock my eyes on a pair that were perfect copies, "You're awake, you know what? You need a name I'm going to have to remember to talk to your Mommy about that okay?"  
  
~Sydney's POV~  
  
That was one of the worst dreams I've ever had, I thought to myself reaching for my belly realizing it was gone, "Gage." I shot up knowing he would know what's going on.  
  
"Relax, Gage went to see your son in the NICU," Walker was pushing me back against the pillows, and I noticed Angela asleep in one of the chairs.  
  
"I hope our son is as strong as your daughter was," I replied looking at the angelic look on her face.  
  
"Aw, come on between the Cooke and Gage in him, he'll be the strongest, most stubborn kid, he'll pull through this with no problem," Walker smiled reassuringly.  
  
"I hope you're right, I just can't imagine not having him around I mean we've spent two years trying and then . . . and now, Walker is it really meant to be? Maybe fate just doesn't see us with children," I didn't like the words coming out of my mouth but they were there all the same.  
  
"You don't really believe that, you and Gage are good people and you deserve happiness and you'll have it, you just have to have faith that that's what is supposed to happen."  
  
"I know it just doesn't feel like fate is agreeing with us at all."  
  
"It will just give it time, and Gage should be back any minute, and I believe there is a certain little one upstairs who remains nameless," Walker smiled and I tried to too, but it just didn't seem like the right time, "speak of the devil."  
  
"I don't know about that, Walker Alex said she would wait for you at the car," Gage held the door as Walker gave me a slight kiss on the cheek and carrying his daughter left us alone.  
  
"Did you get to see him?" I asked excitedly when Gage sat down handing me the case of pictures in his hand.  
  
"Yes and now so can you," I opened the cover to see a beautiful little baby in an oversized diaper and a little blue bonnet, "that Sydney Gage is our beautiful little boy."  
  
"He needs a name, you know?" I asked flipping through more pictures, landing on one of the last ones, "he's really that small," I could feel the tears burning at my cheeks when I saw that Gage's wedding band was fit loosely around our son's lower thigh.  
  
"3 lbs. 6 oz., but Syd he'll get bigger and I think he may just be the most perfect baby I've ever seen," Gage smiled flipping to the next picture and my breath caught in my throat when I was Gage's finger being griped tightly by the hand of our small son, "so what was that about a name?"  
  
"David, you know like David and Goliath from the bible, he's the underdog that somehow comes out on top, he needs that strong biblical name," I looked up questioningly at him.  
  
"I think you're right, but what about a middle name? I was sort of leaning towards Adam, but I know you had your heart set on Francis," he replied, "and even though I'm not to fond of the name if that's really what you want it to be . . ."  
  
"I think David Adam is a great name, we'll save Francis for the next one," I smiled and he nodded.  
  
"Well then it's settled I'll go get the nurse so she can finish the birth certificate," he left me alone for a few minutes.  
  
And all I could think about was that little boy upstairs, he had a fight in front of him but with Gage and I both pulling for him he wasn't going anywhere I was sure of that.  
  
"Hey sweetie, I checked the messages at home, your Mom called she wanted to know if we were going to come to Corpus this summer or not?"  
  
"I don't know yet, that trip was originally planned with me still being pregnant but now . . . we'll have to see," Gage nodded his understanding, "now I need you to come over here and lay down with me."  
  
"I love you, Sydney Gage," he whispered slipping in the bed next to me and I snuggled closer to him trying to get a little more sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yeah Walker everything's still okay here, I'll see you then," I listened to the end of Gage's phone conversation with Walker.  
  
"When are you seeing Walker?" I asked looking up at his eyes making sure I had contact.  
  
"Tomorrow I have to go into work to fill out leave papers, so I can be with you two, for a while," he gave me a kiss on the forehead telling me good morning.  
  
"Oh good you're both up, Sydney, Gage I'd like for you to meet Dr. Thompson she'll be your son's doctor in the NICU until you can take him home," Dr. Robinson quickly excused himself leaving us with our new doctor.  
  
"Well I'd just like to let you two know that your son has gained weight from his last couple of feedings which is one of the best things we could hope for, right now he is at 3 lbs. 12 oz. Now when he reaches 6 lbs. 12 oz., which is double his birth weight I'd like to take him off the ventilator and try breast feeding."  
  
"And his lungs will be able to handle that?" Gage asked and I realized that Gage knew more about David then he had told me.  
  
"I'm positive that they will but if they can't we will put him back on the ventilator, now most parents like to give their son or daughter a better name tag then the one assigned to them by the hospital so I've brought you some markers and paper, it'll also help to take your mind off his situation," she smiled leaving us with the supplies.  
  
"So I was thinking maybe we should call him Davy you know David is just such a grown up name," Gage smiled and I couldn't help but smile back his enthusiasm was contagious.  
  
~Gage's POV~  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
"You'll be happy to know that Davy has reached his weight and we are ready to try with out the vent," Dr. Thompson spoke to us as we sat watching our son; he had grown significantly over the past two weeks.  
  
We both held our breath as she removed the tube waiting for that loud cry to signal our son could breath on his own; "Bag him," Dr. Thompson yelled once he hadn't started breathing.  
  
"No wait, just give him a chance," Syd told them and I kept a close eye on Davy noticing his chest heave one time before a loud cry sounded and I was elated with joy.  
  
"Well that is a good sign," Dr. Thompson looked relieved, "now he'll have to stay in the NICU but he won't be in an incubator anymore."  
  
Shirley came over as Dr. Thompson excused herself and checked Davy over once more for good measure, "I know you are dying to hold him," she turned to Sydney and pulled up the rocking chair that had been supplied for us, "Try not to bump or hit any of his wires."  
  
I watched in complete awe as Sydney held our son for the first time, soothing his cries. I stepped forward looking over her shoulder at our rapidly growing son, "You want to give it a try, Dad?"  
  
"Could I?" I asked slightly embarrassed as Sydney held him out to me, "hey little man, look at you already throwing punches," I smiled as his arms flailed around wildly.  
  
"Those legs are going just as fast," Syd, piped up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You ready?" I asked Syd climbing on the elevator, after our small success this morning we were going to try for another one this afternoon, with breastfeeding.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied after a few moments of silence, we waited impatiently for the doors to open.  
  
"Now just relax, if your tense he will be too," Shirley had gotten us settled and we were almost ready to try, "just let him latch on to the nipple, he knows what to do."  
  
I smiled watching Davy drink hungrily from his mother's breast and I looked up at Syd, she had that maternal glow looking down at him their eyes locking on each other's.  
  
"Got that Gage appetite already," I shook my head running my fingers across the furiously moving cheek.  
  
"Um, Ranger Gage, there is a woman in the waiting area looking for you," one of the other nurses came to tell me.  
  
"I'll be right back Syd," I touched her shoulder before giving her and Davy both a kiss.  
  
"She's right out there Ranger," I looked into the lobby and shook my head in disbelief when I saw Julie ringing her hands as she paced nervously in a small section of the waiting area.  
  
"I thought you couldn't make it," I shouted across the room and she turned running and jumping excitedly into my arms.  
  
"Well I talked to my boss and he told me to take as long as I needed so where is this little wonder child?"  
  
"He's breastfeeding for the first time, let me tell Syd you're here," I lead Julie back to the NICU.  
  
"Hey are you up for a visitor?" I asked and seeing Davy's head over her shoulder as she tried to elicit a burp from him.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked settling back after Davy had finished.  
  
"Jules, she got some time off."  
  
"Bring her on in, this little guy needs to meet his only Aunt," she smiled shifting him slightly.  
  
"Well Aunt Julie, I'd like for you to meet your nephew, David Adam," I smiled as Syd introduced the two.  
  
"He looks just like you Francis," Jules smiled letting my son grab a hold of her finger.  
  
"He's got plenty Cooke in him too," I couldn't help but smile at the scene before me. Syd held David, while Julie stood vigil over the two.  
  
"I bet he'll be a hellion, just like both his parents," I laughed, thinking she was probably right.  
  
"Okay, sorry everybody but it's David's naptime which means everybody's got to leave, sorry," Shirley apologized taking him from Syd and I leaned to kiss his soft hair wrapping my arms around Syd following Jules out of the NICU.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Shorty, I got your release papers," I entered her room, noticing that I was the only man in the room.  
  
"Gage, not that we don't want you here, but can you leave and come back in a couple of minutes?" Alex asked shooing me back out the door.  
  
"Come on, let's go see the little man," Trivette said seeing me in the waiting room.  
  
"He's getting so big Gage," Walker commented when we finally reached the NICU.  
  
"Yeah, Dr. Thompson said he's only got a few more pounds to go before we can take him home," He had actually gained a few more pounds since he started breastfeeding.  
  
"Gage, do you think I could hold him?" Trivette asked, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"Sure, Uncle Jimmy . . . hey little guy," I gently picked Davy up from his small bed, "you're okay, you're safe there with Uncle Jimmy."  
  
"He's so little," Trivette quickly handed him back to me, "I can't believe Erica thinks we can have one."  
  
"So Trivette is there something you're not telling us?" Walker asked taking his turn holding Davy.  
  
"Erica thinks she might be . . . I'm just not so sure I'm ready for a baby," Trivette replied sitting in the rocking chair.  
  
"I didn't think I was, I mean to everyone else I made it seem like I was even to Syd, but I don't think I was until he was here and I knew that I might make some mistakes but unless I gave him a name like Francis he wasn't to bad off," I joked giving Trivette a pat on the back.  
  
"He's right, I felt the same way, but once Angela was here I knew that I could do it," Walker agreed giving Davy back to me.  
  
"Hello Ranger Gage, I was hoping I might be able to take David to be weighed," Shirley asked coming to take him from me.  
  
"Sure," I smiled handing, him over hoping he was gaining weight as he was supposed to.  
  
"It's okay Davy, Daddy's right here," Shirley smiled handing the now screaming Davy to me. "And you'll be happy to know that we've only got 6 oz. to go before we can go home."  
  
"Hey little guy you hear that you're almost there," I whispered smiling to myself about how he had calmed just after being put in my arms, he had even started to fall asleep.  
  
"Well congratulations," Walker and Trivette smiled coming to look at David.  
  
~Sydney's POV~  
  
One Week Later  
  
We finally got to bring David home today, Gage and I had been spending nights at home visiting the hospital during the days. I looked out the window as we pulled into the driveway, noticing the 'Welcome Home' sign hanging from the front of the ranch house.  
  
"Well how does it feel to bring this little one home?" Walker asked coming around the side of the house.  
  
"There is nothing better," I replied watching Gage gently lift the carrier from the backseat, "so what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Follow me and you'll see," Walker replied and both Gage and I followed him around the house, our yard was filled with friends and co-workers all yelling surprise.  
  
"So a month in the hospital and you finally get to be at home with your family, man that has got to feel good," Trivette commented slapping Gage on the back.  
  
"You have no idea man," he smiled, lifting Dave from his seat, "Well since everybody is here . . ."  
  
"Wait, where's Julie?" I asked noticing she had disappeared.  
  
"She had to run out hold on let me see if she's back yet," Erica answered stepping in our back door coming back moments later, Julie in tow. I was shocked to see my Mom, Dad, and younger brother following her, "Okay Gage."  
  
"Well now that everyone is here," he began again, "we would like to introduce, David Adam Gage." He stated very proudly turning Davy so everyone could see him.  
  
"Would it be okay if I held my Grandson?" my Dad asked stepping toward Gage. Gage knowing how rocky my relationship still was with my father looked to me and I nodded slightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Everyone's finally gone," Gage sank into the couch next to me; I had been finishing up feeding David.  
  
"Except our house guests," I looked toward the kitchen where Julie and Mark, my younger brother, were cleaning up, "here, I've got to go finish getting the nursery ready."  
  
I started up the stairs, opening the door to the bare nursery, which would be painted just as soon as everything settled down a little, "there you are."  
  
"Dad, don't take this the wrong way but why exactly are you here?" I asked fixing the bedding in the crib.  
  
"Because Julie called to tell me that I have a grandson and I thought that I might be able to be a part of his life," he answered coming to help me with the crib.  
  
"Dad you lost that possibility when you forbid me from marrying Gage, now Mom apologized and I've accepted her back into our lives and Mark and Gage have always gotten along, but you never even gave him that chance, so why should we give that to you now?"  
  
"Because as much as I hate to admit it I was wrong, Gage is obviously a wonderful person, not to mention anyone can tell he's head over heels in love with you, and I regret not letting my parents into your and your brother's lives when they did the same thing to your mother and I," he smiled grimly at me.  
  
"I still haven't even heard you apologize yet," I commented grabbing a snuggli, from the dresser, setting it out to change Dave as soon as Gage had brought him up.  
  
"I'm sorry that I never gave Gage a chance, and I'm sorry that I may never get to see my grandson grow up because of it," he walked out the door.  
  
"Dad . . . wait, why don't you put David down his first night home?" I asked turning to go downstairs when Gage appeared at the door.  
  
"I'd be honored," he smiled taking David from Gage.  
  
"Tony if you need us, we'll be in our room," Gage was about to pull the door behind him when Dad turned back around.  
  
"Don't you think it's time you started calling me Dad?"  
  
"I'm going to assume I missed something big, and just stay in the dark about it, so good night . . . Dad."  
  
"Good night you two."  
  
"You know? This is weird, I mean we go from it just being the two of us to now suddenly a whole family in the one house."  
  
"Yeah but it's a good feeling that we can all be in the same house and not kill each other," he smiled sinking into bed pulling me with him.  
  
"I'm so glad everything turned out this way."  
  
"Well Syd, this is just the beginning I plan on doing everything in my power on making everything perfect not only for you but for David as well, the only thing I wish were different were that my parents could be here to see it, well really to see him."  
  
"They are here, they're in those blue eyes that you share with Dave and they're in our hearts."  
  
"I know, it's just hard sometimes," he smiled kissing me lightly.  
  
It didn't take long till the whole house was being put to sleep by the soothing voice of my father, singing his grandson to sleep the same way he used to sing my brother and I to sleep.  
  
iGodspeed, little man Sweet dreams, little man Oh, my love will fly to you Each night on angel's wings Godspeed Sweet dreams/i 


End file.
